The present invention pertains to a container for a floral arrangement and, more particularly, to a container for supporting and retaining a floral arrangement in a desired position on the ground, especially in a cemetery or the like.
It is a common practice, in many cultures, to show respect for the deceased by placing floral arrangements in the ground comprising or adjacent the gravesite. Often, these floral arrangements are placed in containers comprising a sheet metal cone formed around a projecting metal spike or nail. The spike is forced into the ground to retain the container in a desired location. Such containers suffer, however, in that they are comparatively costly, awkward to transport, and somewhat lacking in ability to retain a desired position.